syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow
The weapons used in Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow are as follows. Assault rifles Colt M4A1 Optional weapon in Episode 1, Part 1 and Episode 2, Part 2. Colt M4A1 with integral suppressor M16 with M203 This is a Colt XM-16 E2 with attached grenade launcher; its assault rifle fires in 3-round bursts. The player may use it in Episode 5 Parts 1 and 3. AK-47 Used by Spetsnaz an al-Jamil thugs in Episodes 3 and 5. SKS Used by certain Spetsnaz soldiers in Episode 3 and train enemies in 'Left Behind'. AUG 300 H-BAR Used by Spetsnaz prison personnel in Episode 4, and train enemies also carry in in 'Left Behind'. FA MAS Can be found and used by completing Training 2 in record time. Galil AR This weapon is found in the last 2 parts of Episode 1. Heckler and Koch G11 Some al-Jamil troops carry this in Episode 6. The player can unlock it by gaining the second Combat Knife Specialist badge. Remington Advanced Combat Rifle Kudrenko is armed with this during his fight with Gabe Logan, but the player can never use it because the level ends when he is dead. Fabric Nationale SCAR-H/H-BAR SOPMOD The Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle chambered for the heavy-hitting 7.62mm NATO round is used by Gabe Logan in a few videos where players were supposed to play as him during the Omega Strain incident, but these clips were ultimately scrapped. This particular variant seems to be modified to a SOPMOD variant (Special Operations Peculiar MODifications) with a Heavy Barrel; made specifically for the United States SOCOM or Special Operations Command personnel. Armalite AR-18 In the mission 'Lian's First Time', Trinidad snipes enemies who carry some variant of the 'Widowmaker' carbine. Such a weapon was previously used by Mara's bodyguards in Dark Mirror. Personal defense weapons UNP .45 The UNP .45 is used by Spetsnaz in Episode 4 and al-Jamil thugs in Episode 5. Gabe Logan is somehow seen armed with one despite having no such weapon when he infiltrates the dam. Players can unlock one for permanent use if they beat Training 3 without wasting a shot. Spectre Used by Somali pirates in Episode 1. MAK-10 The Military Armanent Component machine pistol is usable in Logan's Shadow as it previously was in Dark Mirror. It is seen carried by Russian naval infantry in Episode 2. SG-75 Bolt Gun This weapon is most likely a fictional firearm used for underwater combat. It is used by Gabe Logan and Spetsnaz divers in Episode 2. Fabric Nationale SSP 90 The SSP 90 is a distinctive weapon, differentiated from other submachine guns due to its 50-round magazine, strange appearance and armour-piercing rounds fired almost at rifle velocity. It is only seen in the hands of veteran al-Jamil guards in Episode 6. It can be gained in one's inventory by earning the second Combat Knife Specialist badge. Heckler and Koch MP5 A3 The HK MP5 personal defense weapon may be used by players in Episodes 1 and 2. It is carried by Spetsnaz naval infantry. Interestingly, Gabe Logan also uses it in the starting cutscene for Episode 6: a continuity error, since he would carry completely different weapons in gameplay; yet in the same mission from Trinidad's perspective, he is bizarrely seen with a UNP .45. Heckler and Koch MP5 A4 with integral suppressor Generally the same as the A3 but with a silencer attached. Players earn it by gaining the second Stealth Combat Specialist rating. Shotguns Daewood USAS 12 A notable weapon that is required to defeat Jason Chance in SF2 and Erich Rhoemer in SF3, this automatic assault shotgun sees little use in boss fights in Logan's Shadow. Nevertheless, al-Jamil patrols are armed with it in Episode 5 - and have very devastating consequences in such cramped quarters. Players can permanently unlock it by gaining the second Tactical Combat Specialist rating. Sawed-off pistol As its name suggests, a cut-down shotgun with the barrel halved to increase shot spread, causing it to be incredibly destructive at close range. As a downside, such a weapon becomes utterly useless for longer distance engagements. It also carries only 2 shots in each magazine. M1 Super 90 A single-fire shotgun used by al-Jamil thugs in Episode 1 and Spetsnaz naval infantry in Episode 2. Russian prison security in Episode 4 also carry it. Shot Defender A pump-action firearm carried by Spetsnaz on the aeroplane in Episode 4. Sweeper 12 gauge This semi-automatic shotgun fires 12-gauge shells from a drum magazine; the resulting revolver-like arrangement causes reloading to be a sluggish affair. It can be found and used when the player is within Bitar's dam. Machine guns US M60 E3 The M60, also known as "The Pig", is a weapon generally seen in the hands of most bosses. Logan himself can elect to use one in Episode 5. This firearm is almost exactly the same as the one used in The Omega Strain, but despite firing a heavy-hitting round compared to the Squad Assault Weapon, its 40-round magazine places it at a significant disadvantage. The SAW has 200 rounds per cartridge for comparison. M249 SAW The M249 Squad Assault Weapon is a machine gun used for defensive and suppressive combat engagements. Although it fires a lighter round compared to the M60, it has increased accuracy and stopping power at long range. The SAW can be used in Episode 5. RPK This machine gun can be found and used in Episode 6 Part 1. Chinese Type 56 Sniper rifles Converted C8 rifle As with Dark Mirror, this seems to be a C8 rifle with its drum magazine removed and replaced by 'darts'. Gabe Logan is always armed with it in every level and can never drop it. RD-9 Speargun As with the Bolt Gun, this seems to be a fictional underwater weapon that fires harpoon-like spears at targets. With a sniper scope, it is best used for extreme-range combat during submerged shootouts. Dragunov SVD The Dragunov sniper is used by Trinidad in bonus missions and Maggie in Episode 4. Interesting note: it is seen equipped with a bolt which is cycled when Maggie uses it; this is a factual error, for this weapon employs a semi-automatic, gas-operated mechanism, not a bolt-action operating system. Barrett M82 50-cal BFG The 50-cal Barrett fires a Browning round that pierces through heavy armour, killing most targets instantly. It can be unlocked by gaining the fourth Combat Sharp Shooter rating. Snipers also use it in Episodes 3 and 5. Launchers Shoulder-fired Multi-purpose Assault Weapon The SMAW fires a rocket that demolishes concrete masonry, low-flying aircraft, light vehicles and any other soft targets that lack protection against explosive ordnance. This is used by anti-tank al-Jamil infantry in Episode 5, but the player can never acquire it. Milkor MGL The "Multi Grenade Launcher" can be used in 'Left Behind'. Like its Dark Mirror counterpart, this weapon carries very few rounds. M203 40mm Mounted on the 'Over Under'; as with its real-life counterpart, rounds must travel a certain distance before detonating. Jackhammer HE As seen in Dark Mirror, its 12-gauge shells explode upon hitting a hard surface, but this weapon is only deadly at close quarters. Calico HE Similar to the Jackhammer HE, this weapon fires single-shot explosive rounds; it fires slowly but is effective at a longer range than its shotgun counterpart. Heavy weapons M134 General Electrics Chaingun Seen in a bonus video where Lian assaulted the Murukawa Tower, this weapon is generally identical to its counterpart in The Omega Strain and Dark Mirror. Turret Unidentified turret that can be used in Episodes 1, 5 and 6. Browning .50 Coxial Machine Gun The M1 Abrams that Logan works with in Episode 5 Part 1 is armed with a heavy machine gun. 105mm Smoothbore Tank Cannon Also seen on the main battle tank that appears in Episode 5 Part 1. Handguns Heckler and Koch USP .45 When Trinidad initially assaults him inside the Kuranca hotel, Gabe throws her onto the bed and briefly threatens her using a HK USP automatic. At the end of the game, he aims the same pistol at her after the dam showdown. Gabe, his knee holding Trinidad down, points his locked and loaded USP at the Chinese woman. Notice his act of pulling the slide back and making sure he has 'one in the chamber'. Glock G17D Used by Trinidad and Spetsnaz naval soldiers, the former at the game end and the latter in Episode 2. The Chinese operative always seems to dual-wield them as Lara Croft does. In a nod to the Tomb Raider movies, Trinidad here holds out her Glock's, their slides locked back, showing they are empty. Fabric Nationale Five-seveN An unlockable weapon if Training 1 is completed under record time. The Five Seven cannot send enemies flying like the Desert pistols do, but its 5.7mm round, shared with the SSP 90, pierces through body armour. Its 20-round magazine also gives it a significant advantage over standard pistols. Desert Sniper .44 with integral suppressor A pistol equipped with a sniper scope and silencer, chambered for the .44 Magnum cartridge. It is attained if players earn the third Stealth Combat Specialist patch. Heckler and Koch Mk 23 SD The Mark 23 is Gabe Logan's default pistol for the first stage of every episode, barring those where underwater combat is involved. Its heavy .45 round and threaded silencer make it ideal for the stealth-centric soldier. Makarov This weapon is used by Somali pirates who raid the St. Helens during Episode 1. SG10 Bolt Pistol Another fictional weapon, this is similar to the Bolt Gun but compacts its power into a weapon the size of a pistol. It possesses a sharply limited firing rate but can be dual-wielded. Desert Sniper .357 An unsilenced version of the .44 pistol, with its cartridge firing a heavier .357 variant. Used by al-Jamil affiliates in Episode 6. Jerico .41 Beretta 92F Lian Xing is armed with a 9mm 92F during the dam confrontation. Sig Sauer .380 Chrome Pulled out when Shen kills himself. Desert Research Magnum Used at the gym when Logan shoots Trinidad. CZ Mach 9 TEK 9 IMI Desert Eagle When Gabe pries open a ventilation shaft on the St. Helens, a wounded Special Ops troop fires a few rounds from a Desert Eagle pistol before he is told to 'check his fire'. Grenades Flashbang The XM-84D Flashbang, also known as the Stun Grenade, is a non-lethal device used to incapacitate enemies through temporary blindness, deafening and imbalance, causing loss of coordination. It can be found in Episodes 1 and 3. HE Frag The High Explosive grenade, or Fragmentation Grenade, is a lethal weapon that causes damage both through the explosion and ensuing shrapnel. It can be found in almost any episode. Laser mine This device emits a laser beam that is projected onto a surface opposite the mine; when contact is broken with this beam by an enemy tripping it, the resulting incendiary explosion blasts outwards to a radius of 3 feet, making it devastating to any victims who were close to it but also rendering injuries to a certain distance. It can be found in Episodes 3 and 6. Smokescreen grenade Used to blind enemy by releasing a dense cloud of white smoke, this device